wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenblade
It came to him in his dreams. First bite bay bite then all at ones. Like when a pitcher is turned up side down over ones head. It was so clear, after month's of melding whit Me'nar the wisdom of the ancient fire being had become one whit his own. And from that came insight. '' ''Lord Archon had no chose but to fall to his knees and thank the great life force for this blessing. He knew what had to be done now. This was the path, the path he had to show his peolpe so that thos whom understood could walk it. Armed whit Harmony, Acceptance and the Elements they would build a better and new world. '' ''For he now saw the circle, all things had a beging and a end. The old kingdom where at it's end. A new kingdom would take it's place. And he intended to be one of it's founders. '' The Path of Enlightenment Titles History The Ravenblade Family Secret The Ravenblade family was among the first to understand that Dath’Remar Sunstrider was right when he in desperation said what most of the highborn at there meeting was thinking. There beloved queen Azshara had gone mad. Sigur'Thum Ravenblade was among the strongest of the highborn to join whit Dath'Remar a master of fire magic he was one of the warriors that saved many of the weaker of Sunstrider followers form scores of demons. For this act of courage Sunstrider made Ravenblade leader of a party of combatmages. Mages that fought the demons of the Burning Legion whit there magics and fury. Ones the war was over however Sigur'Thum felt emty. The well was gone, it was from it his power had come. Whit out it he felt weak and useless. His wife Erima Ravenblade tride to console him but even she the love of his life could bring him joy for long. But then he felt something he knew all to well. The energys of the Well of Eternity. That feling made him rais from his bed, leaving his sleeping Erima. As he walked out in to the night he saw Illidan Stormrage walking up mout Hyjal. The energys was coming from the heros bag. This made Sigur'Thum wonder what the younger twin was doing. Seeking through the area whit his mind he quickly locate Dath'Remar and walked directly to him. When he meet whit Dath'Remar he was whit General Shadowsong as well as Furion Stormrages and Highpriestess Whisperwind. They where looking for places to start settlements. Ravenblade reported what he has felt and seen. Just as he was done whit his report the master wizzard Krasus came runing to tell Stormrage what his brother was doing. He was remaking the Well of Eternity at the top of Hyjal. That news filled Sigur'Thum whit joy as well as dread. Joy over that a new source of magical power now existed. But also dread as he saw that how the Legion would one day use this new Well to ones more enter the world. Thos he followd Dath'Remar to the top of mout Hyjal. And saw how Illidan was capture and taken away. But that was not so important to Sigur'Thum. The well was the only thing that matterd, it held great power. But would his peolpe capable to controll that power? Or would it ones more controll them? And could he live whit out that power? "I'll... I'll guard it my Lord..." said Ravenblade to Dath'Remar as he left whit Stormrage and Whisperwind. "You do that Sigur'Thum. And Sigur'Thum, I trust that you won't try and weild it." anserd Sunstrider as he left. Ravenblade did indeed not try to manipulate the wells energys. But insteed he fund that temptation of all that power was to strong. So he tock out a vail filled whit a healing brew and pour it out, and then filled the vail whit water from the new well. After a few of Shadowsongs warriors came to the mountain top Sigur'Thum left whit the vail. And ones back in his tent he tock out the vail and drank all of the water to hide all evidence of his crime. He immediately felt the power flow through him. It was more then he could bear whit out doing something. Thos he did what any male whit to much energy and no enemys would do. He turnd to his wife, and they made there first born that day. Over the coming years the darkness that had hiden in Sigur'Thums vail was dormant. Just waiting for the right energys to be used. At first it seemed all had been forgiven, but then came the banig of magic using. The Druid leaders of the Kaldorei band all use of any non druid or priest magics. This was a hard blow agenst all Highborn and anger raise among them. Sigur'Thum was among thos whom used his magics to prove the the rest of there races that they still where a power to count whit. For there actions Shan'do Stormrage sent the highbore in to exil. The reson being that the Kaldorei and the Highbore could clearly not live together. The highbore agreed and made ships and set sail towards the east. There they eventually fund there new homeland of Quel'Thalas. But there new home came whit new enemys, forest trolls. The Amani trolls did not want to share there lands whit the High Elfs. Thos war erupted between the two races. It was in that war that Sigur'Thums discovered the darkness that had infected him. As he used his fire magics a voice started to whisper in his head. Telling him to stop killing the Trolls and insteed enslave them whit the aid of his magics. The voice became more and more powerfull the more he used his powers. Then one day it tock over Sigur'Thum. Only for a short time, but in that time it had made many hunderds of troll kill one another. He also draind the mana from meny of his fellow High Elfs. He almost killed Dern'Harn Hawkwing his second in comand and beast friend. After that Sigur'Thum toled his King, wife and good friend what he had done. Of corse they where shocked of this dire news but then they understood that it was the darkness whit in Sigur'Thum they needed to combat. In secret Sunstrider, Ravenblades wife and Hawkwing cast a number of spells to examine the darkness whit in him. It was during one of this rits the darkness showed itself. It aperd as a whit fire form that cowerd Sigur'Thums body. His eyes where turnd in to blue fires that burnd whit a dark evil glow. It spock and introduce itself as the Me'nar the Phonix of Rage, it's power was almsot to much for the three highborn to controll even in this vision form. It tock controll over Dern'Harn and Erima was forced to kill him befor he could do any harm. It was clear, that this Me'nar was some sort of magical being that had been imprisoned in the Well of Eternity. And now it was in Sigur'Thums blood, it apparently layed somewhat dormant as long as Sigur'Thum did not use fire magic or shadow magic. But as it had ones taken controll over him Sigur'Thum was never really free from it agen. In a attempt to controll the Me'nar, Sigur'Thum built a mansion that was enchandet to keep the Me'nar under kontroll. And spent the rest of his life whit studying the arcane and trying to kontroll the Me'nar. At the end the Me'nar mind started to be come one whit Sigur'Thum mind. To stopp this dark being from harming his son and wife Sigur'Thum tock a dagger and stabbed himself through his heart. As it was a secret of the realm that the High Elfs grand heros was infected by a great evil by his own hand. The fact that he had killed himself was cowerd up. His death was blamed on the Amani trolls, and seens that time all children of the Ravenblade family are toled why they most never use fire or shadow magics at there hundred birthday. But the curent head of the Ravenblade family is only 75 years old. Thos this young elf and his sister know noting of threre family curse. The Dalaran student The Death Knights invasion After the Sun Well =Lineage= The Ancestor Sigur'Thum Ravenblade '''Titels' Lord General, Magister Comander and Third Count of Quel'Thalas Class Mage History Sigur'Thum was one of Sunstriders lieutenant's and comanded the vanguard of the rebeling highborn. His forces where nicked namned the flame warriors, as most of them where masters of fire magic's. Sigur'Thum was not only a powerfull magister but also I fine comander. After being exiled he comanded a part of the elven forces that toke Quel'Thalas. As a reward he was given the titel of Count-Protector of Fairbreeze Village. He was the third to resive the titel of Count. But he alsove had a dark sceret. A sceret known only by the members of his house, his king and his best freind Dern'Harn Hawkwing. This sceret was the reson Sigur'Thum used less and less of his fabeled fire magic's. It was also the cause of Dern'Harns death and later Sigur'Thums own death. He had drunk from the second Well of Eternity. And by so doing cused himself and all that followed in his bloodline. Erima Ravenblade Titels Lady, Healer and Third Countess of Quel'Thalas Class Mage History Erima had been married to Sigur'Thum long before the war of the ancient's and gave birth to two sons. One that followed in his fathers footsteeps and became a Magister Comander. The other became a priest of the Holy Light. Erima herself was a beliver in the Light for most of her life and was a skilled healer. When her husband died at the tender age of 987 years she was crushed. She died of sorrow ten years later. The Family Therim Ravenblade Titels Magister Comander and Count of Fairbreeze Class Mage History Merlina Ravenblade Titels Countess of Fairbreeze Class Mage History Lhosian Ravenblade Titels Lord Magister Comander Class Mage History Elrics Ravenblade Titels Father (Priest) and Healer Class Priest History Felimia Ravenblade Titels Lady Class Mage History Lana Ravenblade Titels Lady and Magister Class Mage History =Relations= =Description= =Quotes= =Trivia= Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Blood Elf Category:N/A Category:Mage